


The Way I See You

by QueenOfNewOrleans22



Category: Bon Jovi (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Love, M/M, No Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24544702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfNewOrleans22/pseuds/QueenOfNewOrleans22
Summary: Why can't Jon see? Why can't Jon see what Richie does?
Relationships: Jon Bon Jovi/Richie Sambora
Kudos: 12





	The Way I See You

Richie wakes up as soon as an arm, slender and tentative, slips around his torso, feeling the bed dip under the new, added weight and the blanket shift and rustle as it's drawn up. Jon rests his head against Richie, his breath fast, skin cold in the winter air, stray hairs tickling Richie's neck and arm curled tight around Richie, as if afraid that if he didn't, Richie would just float away, disappearing into the darkness, never to be seen again. 

The clock on the bedside table read 2:45, and its bright, neon light stated back at Richie as he struggled to keep up the pretense that he'd been asleep. It'd only embarrass Jon, who loathed any mention of what plagued him, avoiding any conversation if possible, and Richie didn't want to do that, not now, not during this freezing, wintry night in a foreign country, where nerves were running high for everybody, and Richie knew they needed their sleep, so a late-night discussion wasn't exactly the wisest thing to do. 

With that, Richie resolved to talk to Jon as soon as they got back to America, and as he felt Jon snuggle closer for both warmth and security, his breathing starting to become steady, calm starting to replace that subtle panic that seemed to cling to Jon like a second skin. 

' _Why can't you see?'_ Richie thought. Still feigning sleep, he moved his arm so that his hand covered Jon's. 

In the years that had gone by since they'd first met, unsure of how to go foward with this blossoming relationship that had been full of uncertainties and fears, Richie had grown to know _alot_ about Jon, about those subtle signs that meant he was irritated or scared or tired, had learned what to do when Jon got in a snit or whatever, but even now, Richie had no idea have to really, truly do when Jon got like this, which was more often than not. 

The mind was a cruel place, Richie knew that, a deep, dark place that leered and taunted, that grabbed you in its thin, sharp claws and dragged you down, never letting go. 

The mind was cruel, and Richie couldn't do a damn thing about it.

Richie couldn't take it away from Jon, no matter how much he wanted to. All he could do was just be there, and try to ignore that feeling that he was doing something wrong. He was trying, so hard, just like Jon tried. 

' _Why can't you see what I see, Jon? Not a single thing you see is true.'_

Richie could tell Jon had fallen asleep. With that realization, Richie lightly squeezed Jon's hand and settled in to sleep again, knowing that he'd awake if Jon got up again. He was too awake now to do anything more than to lightly doze, relaxing once again as he closed his eyes. 

Richie knew he'd never leave Jon. No matter what. Ever since he first took Jon's hand back so long ago, felt that rush of affection for him, that love. He'd taken Jon's hand, and he'd never let go. 


End file.
